


Gather us together

by Bablefisk



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Glee one-shots and ficlets. They will most likely all show Kurt in a positive light, as I tend to favour him, but it really is anything that pops into my mind. Mostly unbetad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me

Rachel Berry could not forgive Blaine for what he did to Kurt. There was lots of reasons for this, and many people would call her a hypocrite after her own cheating ways, but there was two big fundamental differences between the two situations. Firstly, she had only kissed Noah, whilst Blaine had slept with this Eli guy (no, Kurt did not know the name, but she had her own ways in finding things out). Secondly, and most important, Kurt was a very different boy than Finn. Kurt had a lot of baggage, a part of witch Blaine had provided before they even started dating, that made him extremely insecure in himself. He had a long history of not being good enough, of being too much, of being too gay. Rachel knew that when Sebastian had started flirting with Blaine, Kurt had felt that he had to grab Blaine with both hands so that he couldn't slip away. He had felt like Blaine had no interest in fighting for them. In general the last year had been tough on him; the election, Tony, NYADA, Blaine withdrawing from him and then the cheating. For Rachel it wasn't so much about the cheating itself, which was bad, of course, but more about how it made her best friend feel. Kurt had told her that Blaine had blamed him for not being there, and maybe there was something to that, but all Rachel could see was that Blaine had cheated to punish Kurt. Blaine knew how bad Kurt self esteem really was, and must have known how it would affect him. When Blaine said he hooked up with someone, Rachel knew the only words Kurt heard was “You aren't good enough”. 

And Rachel Berry would never forgive Blaine for that.


	2. The Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Burt had died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Trigger alert!! Has suicide and major character death. This just wouldn't leave me alone.   
> Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

**The Lonely Boy**

Kurt Hummel was sitting in a chair in the hospital, next to his father's bed. Burt had had a heart attack, and had been in a coma for three days. Kurt had always thought he was strong, but loosing the foundation in his life, his strong and safe dad, hit him hard, and he felt like he was drowning. Even worse was his Glee friends who, for some reason, instead of being there for Kurt, had decided that this was the best time to try and convince Kurt to believe in a God. He didn't even have the energy to tell them off, everything was jumbled and terrifying and he was so, so scared. And so, so alone. He had never felt more alone in his life. 

As he sat there, looking at his dad, thinking about a life without him, he couldn't even breath. And so he made a deal, with him self, that if his dad died, then Kurt would too. 

**

Burt had been in a coma for almost eight weeks when his brain gave out, and two days later he was taken off life support. Kurt had known there was nothing left of his father, that he was technically dead, but that didn't soften the grief any. He stood with Carol, watching as they stopped the machines, and broke down crying. 

A few hours later, Kurt asked the nurses if he could please get to stay with his dad's body for just tonight, alone, and Carol gave him a teary nod and and hug. 

He sat down in the chair that he now knew so well. His hands was shaking as he pulled out the pill container that he had carried with him, filled up over the weeks with all the different drugs Kurt had gotten his hand on these last weeks. 

He opened the bottle of water he had brought with him, and slowly started swallowing the pills. After ten minutes, the container was empty. Kurt didn't know if it was psychological or not, but he began to feel sleepy, and he took his father's hand in his before he laid his head on the bed, closing his eyes, still unconsciously crying. 

He would see his parents soon. 

**

The night nurse found the two bodies as she made her rounds. She tried to save the boy, but he had been dead for hours already. 

Three days later, several people got a note in the mail. Some were long. Some were short. But every last person to get one started crying once more, for the lonely boy.


	3. Never getting back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt laying it in to some people from McKinley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I felt the need to rant a little.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is not mine

Kurt was not pleased. After he and Blaine had broken up, it had taken Kurt some time just to be able to function properly again, and he had, for the most part, closed the world out. He needed to work through everything and make sense of it. Rachel stuck to him, and he was relieved to know that his best friend had chosen his side in this. A week after the break up, when he could talk about it without sobbing (though he was still crying), he had called his dad and Carole and told them what had happened. They were mad naturally, and only half an hour later, Sam had called. Finn knew, of course, but Sam had come home to a raving Burt and found out that way. They had talked for almost an hour, where Kurt lay everything on the table, and he had been glad when he hang up that his two 'brothers' were still on his side. 

The reason there needed to be sides, was simple. Some of their friends couldn't quite understand why Kurt couldn't just forgive Blaine. Several of them had cheated, and most had worked through the problem. The issue was, however, that KurtandBlaine was very different from those couples. Their friends had talked high school, Kurt and Blaine had talked life. Tina and Mike had talked vacation together, Kurt and Blaine had talked an apartment together. There would be tough times, and Blaine hadn't managed to get through more than three weeks of it. 

Kurt had let things slide for a long time, but he was starting to get sick of it. All his friends from Lima kept pointing out that Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together, and when Blaine jumped the bandwagon, it reached a tipping point for Kurt. They just didn't seem to get it, and he was going to tell them, once and for all, why Kurt would never get back together with Blaine (and even though it had nothing to do with Adam, having a new boyfriend certainly did help). 

All of this was why he was standing where he was. It was the evening before Valentines day, and tomorrow Mr. Schue was getting married. It wasn't the best of occasions to do this, but it was the only one in a while where they were all gathered. All of old and New Directions were sitting in the Glee room, they had just finished the practice for the songs they were singing tomorrow, and Kurt was standing in front of them. 

“Thank you all for coming, and I'm sorry to those of you that started Glee this year, but this was the best time to do this. Feel free to leave for ten minutes or so, if you don't know our history, this will probably become very uncomfortable for you.”  
Kitty, Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Joe all gave him a nod and walked out of the room. 

“Great. If you could all just be quiet while I talk, and then you can say anything you want when I'm done. All of you know that Blaine and I broke up. Some of you know why, and a few know everything that went down.” Kurt saw the pained look on Blaine's face, but he continued on.  
“I have tried to let this be, to put what happened behind me, but several of you seems to care a little too much about my love life, so I am going to hash through this now. I don't like putting my personal business out there like this, but I've had it.”

“Blaine cheated. Then he flew to New York and told me, and managed to blame me for it. That hurt, I'll admit that, and I admit that I had been a bit busy and might have ignored a phone call or two, but that still does not give him leave to cheat. Now the issue here isn't the cheating in itself, it's what it meant to me. And particularly two things that it meant to me. One, Blaine and I talked about spending our life together, but Blaine couldn't get through three weeks of rough times before he broke. Two, “ Kurt drew in his breath, he knew he was gonna let a tear free on this part, but he couldn’t help it. “he hooked up with someone he didn't even know, and I have to ask myself if I meant that little to him.” Blaine tried to speak up, but Kurt held out his hand.

“No. I'm not done. Blaine broke my heart, and even though it is healing and I may one day forgive Blaine for that, I can't trust him with it again. So if you could please all get off my case; I am not getting back together with Blaine. Thank you.”


	4. Crack Klaine Proposal fics #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt going around tumblr. After the spoiler that Blaine was maybe gonna propose, someone suggested to make crack klaine proposal fics because we find it utterly riddiculus.  
> This idea came from another post by storiesfromb36: Someone just said they wanted a Klaine proposal to happen at Dalton. Sure. Okay. If Hunter and Sebastian get to be there. And laugh their asses off.

Blaine led them to the oh so familar stairs in that hallway, and Kurt could feel his stomach sinking.

“Kurt, I have taken you here because I wanted to say something. I know we have had a rough time lately, but I really feel like we have gotten over that and that we are becoming us again. Which is why,” Blaine started to fumble in his pocket, and just as Kurt was about to interrupt his ex before they tread into highly uncomfortable waters, he can see Sebastian and Hunter at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him with raised eyebrows and crocked smiles, and Kurt is too distracted.

Suddenly there is a box in front of his face and Blaine is talking again. “Will you marry me?” As he hears the words, Kurt realizes that there is an actual ring in the box, and he freezes up, just long enough thar the two boys looking at them starts laughing.

Blaine turns to them in shock, which soon turns to anger when he realizes who it is, but this time Kurt speaks up before he can open his mouth.

“Blaine, although very flattering, it’s a no. We haven’t been together for over nine months, and yes, things are getting better, but just as friends. Besides” Kurt walkes past Blaine down the stairs towards the two other boys who are now grinning, clearly still on the verge of laughing. “I’m dating someone else.”

Kurt slips in between the two boys as Blaine looks on in shock, and takes the two hands that are offered to him. “Or should I say some two else.”


	5. Crack Klaine Proposal fics #2

“Kurt, I know we have had some issues in the past, but I feel like we’ve worked through them. I need and want you in my life, and we both know it’s important I get what I want. I would really love for nothing more than to take you hand in marriage.”

Kurt stares at him with eyes big in shock.

“Oh… well, crap. That’s kinda sucky timing. See, I’ve secretely been dating Sebastian for the last 9 months, and he kinda asked me yesterday.”

Kurt holds up his hand and a beautiful gold band lights up in the sun.

“Wait, 9 months? But that was when I came to visit you!”

“Yeah, after you left, we kinda bumpet into each other, and when he asked me out, I figured, why the hell not? The man is hot. Toodles!”


	6. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reaction fic of sorts to 4.21, with the visit at the Lima bean and a phone call with Adam. Very unbetad, so pardon for any mistakes. Also, getting somewhat tired, it might be stranger than I think.

Kurt half listened to Blaine as he went on about gay marriage. Yes, he was happy about it as well, of course, but right now the only thing he could think about was his dad, and listening to Blaine talk was almost just background noise. Almost. Because suddenly some of the words penetrated his brain, and it wasn’t the words as much as the tone it was said in.

“You look cute today”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, trying to figure out where he was going with this, when Blaine leaned in and spoke in the same tone again.

“And I mean, like, dirty cute.”

Kurt could feel an eye roll coming, and looked away as Blaine headed for their table. Sometimes Kurt really questioned his younger self’s taste, and that he used to fall for that. Well, not anymore. Besides the fact that he was here for his dad, he had Adam in New York, and they had officially been together for a few weeks now.

He sat down at the table, and passed around the drinks, fiddling with the sugar bags unconsciously. He had slight OCD tendencies when he got nervous, he knew, but he didn’t always catch on to it when he was doing it. Adam had been great at calming him down, but Adam also had some huge midterms to take and couldn’t come with.

He sighed as Mercedes brought up him an Blaine, and talked about that hook up at the wedding. Kurt didn’t regret it, as it was what made him let go of Blaine, but it wasn’t one of his favorite moments to talk about, especially when Blaine obviously didn’t think they were over.

Kurt had told Mercedes that he was seeing someone else, but they were far from as close as they used to be, and so she didn’t really know the whole story.

Kurt could feel his stress building up as Mike brought up Tina, and then he just had to interrupt them. How could they even think that he would manage to focus on anything else except his dad right now?

“Kurt, your dad is gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be okay. We’re here. Trust us.” Mercedes took his hand, and even though he wished for another one, a bigger one, that hand was still in New York, and if his old best friend was what he got, he would take it.

Just as the tension was draining out of him, Blaine grabbed his hand, and Kurt instinctively tried to pull away. It was for nothing, of course, and he didn’t want to be rude, so he pretended that the second hand hadn’t bothered him as much as it had, and let his old friends try to help him calm down.

***

As the doctor said the lovely words, Kurt felt relief sinking over him. It wasn’t just that his dad was basically healed, though that was a big part of it, because the thought of living without his dad seemed impossible. But it was also a relief that the chemo and operations and everything were done. It took so much energy out of him every time he knew his dad was in the hospital, and knowing that he was gonna be okay was a huge relief.

They hugged and cried the three of them before Carole brought out her cellphone. “I’m gonna call Finn, let him know.” She was still smiling, and as she walked down the hall, Kurt pulled his dad into another hug.

“Go on, call your boy, I know you want to.” Burt smiled at him, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile back. He hadn’t told his dad that Blaine had cheated, but he had told him about Adam, and Burt and Carole where already planning a trip to NY in the summer to meet him.

Kurt saw Carole on her way back, and pulled out his own cellphone. “Thanks dad.”  
He walked a little ways down the hall, and waited as the phone rang.

“Hello, lovely.”

Kurt could hear the big smile on his boyfriends face simply from that short greeting, and his own smile grew.

“Hi. We’re just finished at the hospital.”

“And?”

“He’s in remission. He’s gonna be okay.” Kurt’s voice caught, and the stress that had been building up finally let go, in the form of tears.

“Oh, love, that’s wonderful. Why are you crying?” The distress was clear in his voice, and Kurt wished more than ever that Adam was next to him.

“It’s just… nothing bad, just stress I think. My friends here don’t seem to quite get it.” He wiped his tears and sniffled a little.

“It’s okay, just let it out. It’s been building for quite a while, it’s time you get rid of it. What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“Well, I’m planning on dragging my dad to McKinley and sing a song for him, “You are the sunshine of my life”, it’s a song he used to sing to me as a kid. I will probably be staying for the rest of glee, and hang out a little with Mercedes and Mike. Then dad, Carole and I will drive to Finn’s campus and we’ll all go out to eat, to celebrate.”

“It sounds like it will be great. How is it seeing everyone again?”

“It’s good, though it’s strange as well. So much happen in a year, and we’re all different people from last time we met.”

“That’s bound to happen, love. It’s hard to stay friend with the same people all your life, there is too much change growing up. Are you still flying back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, midterms are starting in a few days, I’ll need to get back. Besides, I miss you too much to stay away any longer. How’s the midterms going?”

“Gods, I miss you. They are horrible, just like I suspected, and I’m pretty sure some of the teachers has been possessed by demons. And I have two more days with it before I can take a day off. ”

Kurt felt his spirits lifting as they talked, and by the end of the conversation, he was smiling again. His life was slowly getting on the rails again; hid dad would be okay, he had gotten into NYADA, he had managed to get over Blaine, and Adam had had the patience to stick around for exactly that. Even though Blaine seemed persistent that they would get together again, Kurt didn’t really care. He had people he loved around him, and life was good.


	7. Happiness in her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Kadam Week 2013, “Coffee date". Very unbetad, sorry for any mistakes.

Sarah looked over at the table where the cute boy sat. He looked a little nervous, and was looking towards the door of the shop as if he was waiting for someone, looking down at his phone every now and then.

He was a good looking boy, who obviously put a lot of work into his clothes, and also somewhat obvious gay. After three years in the city, her gaydar was pretty good, and was fairly easy to spot. She figured maybe he was meeting someone, either for a first date or for something important.

A few minutes later a blond guy, handsome, bit on the tall side, walked into the coffee shop. The other boy perked up the minute he saw him, and Sarah had to bite back a laugh. Then the handsome guy saw the cute guy, and his face lit up in a big smile. The first boy had already gotten them both some coffee, and the second boy joined him at the table.

She felt a bit creepy, but she continued to observe them as they interacted. It looked a bit awkward at first, so probably a first date. After a few minutes they seemed to find a good topic, because the cute guy started loosening up. His hands followed whatever he was saying, going everywhere, and the handsome one just looked at him with a big smile, making his own contributions to the conversation here and there.

Handsome must have said something funny, because suddenly the coffee shop was filled with the cute one’s laughter, handsome soon joining in the laugh. It looked like they were having a good first date.

Sarah could suddenly see something moving at the table, and realized that the handsome one had stretched out for the cute one’s hand. Cute took the hand without any fuzz, and for the rest of the date they sat like that, giving each other small smiles.

An hour or so after they walked in, they stood up to leave, but from the looks on their faces the date was far from over, and as the door closed behind them, she could see them clasping hands again.

The two would quickly become some of her regular costumers, and she got to follow their relationship from a distance. After a few visits she learned their names and like so many other couples she had watched in her shop, they took up a place in her heart. Some years down the road, Kurt would propose to Adam in that same table they had been sitting on their first date, and Sarah would smile, happiness in her heart.


	8. A family of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the kid!Kadam fic for Kadam Week.Unbetad.

Karen smiled at the children as they gathered around her to say goodbye, and gave them all a hug. She loved working in the kindergarden, seeing the children grow as they learned new things and become who they were supposed to be. The only hard part of her job, really, was the parents. Who were now all waiting to retrieve their child. It was a private kindergarden in Chicago, mostly used by people who were either famous or rich or both, with security and heavy background checks on the staff, and the parents tended to be a bit difficult.

Little Elisabeth Rosemary was usually picked up by her mother, Lisa. Sometimes, a man who had introduced himself as Adam and who Karen guessed was her father, though they looked nothing alike, would come get her. Today, though, she saw the dark haired child running towards another man, a bit on the feminine side, wearing expensive looking clothes. Looking at him, she could clearly see the resemblance in Elisabeth, so this must be her father, but Karen got very curious; who was the other man?

For the next four days, the same man picked up the girl, and Karen decided that she would approach him on Friday, her curiosity getting the best of her. As she saw the same man walk into the yard on Friday, however, she stopped herself again. He was walking with a heavily pregnant woman, one Karen had not seen here before, and holding her hand. Karen had been standing closer to the entrance, and she heard Elisabeth come running, screaming at the two grown ups.

“Mama! Daddy!”

Karen was even more confused then before, and walked over to the couple to just ask the, The worst they could do was say no.

She held out her hand to introduce herself and smiled at them as they shook her hand. “Hi, I’m Karen, I’m run the part for the bigger kids. I was just wondering, I’ve seen Elisabeth being picked up by two other adults, Lisa and Adam, and I thought they were her parents.”

The man smiled at her reassuringly, and she relaxed a little.

“Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel-Crawford, this is Kate Morren. It’s okay, biologically I am Beth’s father, and Lisa is her mother, but we’re not together. I’m married to Adam, and Kate’s married to Lisa, and we live as a family. Of sort. This little one here,” the man lay a hand on the pregnant lady’s bulging stomach, “is Kate’s and Adam’s.”

As the family made their way to the car, Karen looked after them bemused. She hadn’t heard of something like that before, but it seemed to work for them. She smiled in anticipation of another child from them in a few years and went back to the children.


	9. Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadam week prompt for Tuesday: Kadam AU

Kurt Hummel was a bit stressed out. His had a fashion show in a few days, and as always, the days mainly consisted of stress, clothes, models and whatever food he could squeeze in between. He tended to crash for three days when it was all done, but for now, sleep was overrated and food only the barest necessity.

Another model had just left after another fitting, and Kurt took two minutes to center himself before the next model was supposed to walk in. As the door opened, Kurt heaved a sigh of relief; it was Adam, not only his favorite model but also his boyfriend of three years. They had met during Kurt’s first fashion show, when he was a senior at Parsons, and had been together ever since. In these days leading up to a show, the only time he got to see his boyfriend was when he came in for fittings.

“Hi, love, deep breath.” Adam had long ago stopped asking if he was doing fine, because the answer would always be no, and instead went straight for the relaxing techniques.

Kurt closed his eyes and did as he said. As he was breathing out for the third time, he could feel Adams arms around him, and he was dragged into a kiss. It was the most relaxing thing to the world for Kurt, except maybe having sex, but they didn’t have time for that, so a snog session would have to do. Adam never actually needed to be fitted. Kurt tended to fit him into the clothes as he made them, which gave them this little time each day leading up to the show.

20 minutes later, Adam left, and Kurt went back to work. The show went spectacular, as always, and Kurt went home with his blond Adonis to sleep, eat and have sex like they hadn’t for ages.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadam week for Wednesday: Kadam visit Lima. This is also for morgandeeyue who asked for some Kadam with some brotherly Furt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angsty

They sat in silence as they drove from the airport towards Lima. Adam was driving, holding Kurt’s left hand in his right as the road stretched before them.

Adam was silent because he was afraid of what would come out if he opened his mouth; for all he knew he might cry or scream, or yell something at no one. Kurt didn’t need that now, so he had decided to keep his mouth shut just in case.

Kurt kept silent because he had no idea what to say. He was not looking foreard to talk to his family, and for the first time in along while, he didn’t quite know what to say, to any of them. Not even Adam. So he didn’t say anything at all.

A couple of hours later, they sat down on the couch in the familiar house. Burt and Carole were sitting across from them, looking both curious and concerned. They had been expecting their son and husband, of course, but it was clear that there was something big going on.

Kurt sighed and looked up at his parents, swallowing past the lump in his throat before blurting it out. “I have cancer.”

The room was almost too silent for a few seconds before Carole started crying and Burt stood up in shock. “What? How bad?” Burt, having gone through his own chemo, knew too much about this, and could only stare at his son in shock.

“It’s not… It’s not as bad as it could be, but it’s not as good either.”

Kurt was sweeped up into a hug by his dad, and he could feel the tears from his father absorb into his shirt. He looked over at Adam, who was holding Carole in a hug, or being held, tears making their way down his lovely face again.

**

It was the late afternoon, and if Kurt thought he had dreaded talking to his parents about this, talking to Finn seemed to make him even more nervous. After a few hours and a dinner at home with his parents, they had drove out to Finn and Hannah, his wife, to tell them, and Kurt thought he might actually be sick, he was so nervous.

And he had been right to be. They had decided that it would be better if Adam took Hannah to the side and told her, and that Kurt would tell Finn alone. Finn hadn’t seemed to catch it at first when Kurt told him, but when he had, he had gone ballistic. Things had been thrown and the table turned over, but then he calmed down and started crying and drew his brother into a hug.

“You’re gonna be okay. You have to be okay. Please, just please!”

Kurt’s own eyes teared up from the broken voice that came from his brother, and the larger man sobbing whilst clinging to him. He wished he could promise that, he wished someone else could promise him that, but he knew no one could. It was all up to his body, and they just had to see if his body would hold up where his mother’s hadn’t.


	11. How Blaine Anderson learned you could get almost everything and still lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson is used to getting everything he wants, but there is one thing he never quite managed to ask for, something he is very much regretting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Blaine bashing. Not betad, and first draft

Blaine Anderson was used to getting what he wanted. He had always had a kind of face and smile when he was a child that made everyone give him what he wanted, and that didn't change as he grew older. When he came out as gay, his relationship with his father became a little more strained, but it had more to do with the fact that Blaine had very little in common with his father, and the older Anderson had even less idea of how to connect with him now. The beating Blaine had gotten at school was one of the few times Blaine could remember where his smile and innocent behavior didn't help him out, but he had quickly put it behind him and decided that it had helped him grow. 

At Dalton, things came to him even easier. Being his dapper self seemed to help him a lot, and people liked him wherever he turned his smile. Within a few months he was lead singer for the Warblers, the teachers loved him and he was one of the most popular guys in school. 

There was one thing Blaine had not gotten simply by being himself, and that was Kurt Hummel. The boy had started at Dalton mid-semester, and Blaine heard a rumor that he had been by the school to “spy”, and had ended up talking with Trent and Jeff. It became clear pretty soon that Kurt had transferred because of bullying, and when he joined the Warblers right after sectionals, everyone tried to take him into their group. 

Blaine liked Kurt the moment he first walked into the first rehearsal, and he had tried to make Kurt notice him. He didn't think it should be too hard, as Blaine was the lead singer, but it seemed Kurt was too nervous to really talk to anyone.

The Warblers weren't all friends, they had three or four groups of friends, and most of them had friends outside the club as well. Kurt was quickly taken into the group with Trent, Jeff, Nick, Flint and Thad. The problem with that for Blaine was that he wasn't really all that good friends with any of them, and he could find no good reason to 'steal' Kurt from them. He tried to get to know Kurt better, he really did, and he would say they were good friends, but Blaine wanted more. He wanted Kurt as his boyfriend. 

Blaine had been asked out several times, but he had never really asked anyone out himself, so he needed to prepare himself a little first. Maybe he should sing a song? “Call me maybe” could work. He could get the rest of the guys to help him out. 

Unfortunately, the same day Blaine was about to talk to the other Warblers, he saw Kurt walking down the hall, hand in hand with Justin from the football team. Blaine froze in his steps and looked after the couple in shock. He hadn't even thought about anyone else asking Kurt out, but obviously someone had. 

After a few minutes, Blaine forced himself to relax. He would just have to wait for the two of them to break up, and then he could make his move. Everything would work out. He always got what he wanted. They would break up soon.

Except they didn't. They dated through the winter holiday, through regionals and through nationals. Blaine kept in contact with Kurt on facebook over the summer, constantly trying to get closer to Kurt, and when school started up again, Kurt had gone back to McKinley. Still dating Justin.

Sebastian Smythe started that year, and he had one thing in common with Blaine; he usually got what he wanted. He had hit on Blaine, and when Blaine turned him down (he wasn't stupid, he realized what Sebastian wanted), he quickly managed to take the lead singer spot. Blaine wasn't quite sure how that happened, but he was not pleased.

Kurt came to visit here and there, mostly to see Justin as well as some of his Warbler friends, and he and Sebastian somehow got along famously. Blaine had no idea how, as he though Sebastian was rude and kinda horrible, but they quickly became best friends. 

After Kurt graduated and left for New York (and NYADA) Blaine lost all contact with him. His facebook account had been shut down, and all Blaine could get from his friends at school was that they still talked to him. 

A few more years went by. Blaine didn't get into NYADA or Tish, but he did get in at the music program at NYU. He always held out a torch for Kurt, though he did try a few relationship. None of them lasted, but he kept telling himself he needed to be free and single for when he would bump into Kurt again. 

Four years had gone by since he graduated, and his parents were forcing him to come home. They were celebrating Coopers 30'th birthday, and as Blaine hadn't been home since he left Ohio, and hadn't seen his brother since his graduation, he dutifully traveled home for the weekend. 

He had just stepped into the hall in the Anderson house when he heard a somewhat familiar laugh, though he couldn't really place it. He hang up his coat and left his bag in the hall as he walked towards the sound. He came into the living room and froze in shock. On the couch, laughing at a joke his father had told, sat Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel who looked even better than he had in school. 

For a moment, all Blaine could think was 'is he here for me?' Before he could say or do anything, however, his mother came into the room.

“Blaine! Oh, it's so good to see you again!” She drew him into a hug, and he hugged her back.

“Hey, mom.” 

He was quickly pulled into a hug by his father and then Cooper, and by the time he was free of arms again, Kurt was standing in front of him. And Cooper was standing next to Kurt. Holding his hand. 

“Blaine, I want you to meet Kurt, my partner.” Blaine was in shock. What? Had Cooper... What?

“Blaine? Blaine Anderson? Oh my God, I had no idea!” Kurt came towards him, stretching out his hand to shake. 

“Heh.. yeah, Kurt, hi.” Blaine took the hand and could feel the warmth of the other boy seep into him. 

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Cooper looked curious, but Blaine noticed the tint of slight suspicion in his eyes. 

“Yeah, we went to Dalton together, I was a year over Blaine. We weren't really friends, but we both sang with the Warblers.” As they were all moved towards the dining room by his mother, Blaine felt something horrible in his heart. Kurt didn't think they had been friends? But... 

The dinner was torture for Blaine. He felt as if Cooper had stolen yet another thing from him. Kurt was his, dammit! And this would make it so uncomfortable when Blaine finally got together with Kurt. But, once again, Blaine was prepared to do what he needed to get Kurt. He would just have to wait for them to break up, and everything would be okay again. 

At the end of the meal, Cooper stood up, his wineglass in his hand. “Guys, I have something to tell you all. Kurt and celebrated my birthday a few days ago, in more ways than one.” Cooper leered at Kurt, Kurt blushed and smacked him, his father laughed under his breath and his mother tsk and rolled her eyes. Blaine felt his stomach drop in dread and disgust. 

“Anyways, I also had something for Kurt. I asked him to marry me, and he said yes. We are engaged.” Cooper was smiling brightly, as was Kurt, and Blaine's parents both stood up in joy and congratulated them.

Blaine was stuck in his chair in shock, looking at the one thing he wanted more than anything slipped through his fingers like water.


	12. A different turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurtbastian ficlet, idea from [this](http://bablefisk.tumblr.com/post/99793063874/chocoholicannanymous-lovejoybliss) tumblr post

Kurt stood watching as the boys gathered in the middle started to sing and, well, not dance exactly, but sidestep. The boy, Blaine, looked at him and smiled a little creepy, and Kurt tilted his head as he tried to remember where he had seen that smile before. It suddenly clicked; Rachel Berry. She smiled like that whenever she wanted something she thought she had the right to. Kurt was staying far away from that.

He let his eyes roam over the other singing boys, until his eyes got caught by one of them. He was one of the taller boys, and after he had caught Kurt’s attention, he rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head. Kurt couldn’t help but giggle at it; the song was ridiculous, and the dancing wasn’t really dancing. So he rolled his eyes back before tilting his head slightly towards Blaine and pulling a face. The other boy smiled at him and almost tripped when the boys all moved one step his way. When he had caught up to the ‘dance’ again, he sent Kurt a slight glare; as if it’s was Kurt’s fault that he couldn’t multitask. Kurt raised his brows at him, and he got back a flirty smile, and through the last seconds of the song, Kurt held the boys gaze in his own.

As the song finished up, the other boy didn’t waste any time, and walked straight over to Kurt. He stuck out his hand as he introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian, and I am so fucking sorry. I normally try to treat hot guys like you to a coffee instead of low-brow trashy pop music covers. Apology drinks on me?”

“Kurt. And I’d love to.”

The two boys walked out of the room before the crowd had even started to disperse. Neither noticed that when Sebastian slammed the door of the room they had been signing in, the door hit Blaine right in the face and broke his nose.


End file.
